


A warm cup of tea

by Kath_Torres



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 10th, F/M, Zen's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kath_Torres/pseuds/Kath_Torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you… I know some people will think is too soon, that we doesn’t know each other so well but the true is that I know, deep down, that you’re the one.” Zen/MC. Short fic. Spoilers from day 10th of his route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A warm cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own “Mystic Messenger” but it’s nice to dream about…  
> Author’s note: I just need to write a little something about Zen because I can’t take him out of my mind! Oh “Mystic Messenger” you’re consuming my soul. I’m just done with his route, so I decided to write this, and who knows? Maybe I’ll write more in the future. So… this is actually the first fanfiction that I write in english in my entire life, so… I’m sorry if there is a lots of mistakes in it (I hope not, but you never know) Enjoy reading!  
> Ahh… I decided to rename the MC because it’s a little embarrasing using my name and I feel a korean name it’s more appropiate.
> 
> 09/12: Some corrections have been made! And I'm writting a second part!

_**Part I** _

  
I look at myself in the mirror. I´m a mess. My hair it’s completely disheveled, my face it’s still red from the run. My hands are shaking, I took both sides of the sink, trying to keep them still. But is hard. So many things happened today, that I can’t process all of them. First, the bomb on the apartment, then that crazy hacker who almost kidnap me, Zen coming to my rescue, then, the fear, fear that the hacker somehow could be following us to Zen’s apartment. Still shaking, I open the tap, the cold water calm a little my hot face relaxing me. In the sink right at my side, my phone beeps.

>   
>  **707: Hye Young, where are you?!**

  
I almost forgot that I have the RFA app open. I support my back on the wall while typing an answer. I don’t want to worry the others. They don’t deserve it. But, not even two seconds later, Zen logs in and confronts 707 about what happened today. He’s furious. I try my best to keep them from fighting about what _could_ had happened.

  
I want to forget everything.

  
That man… all his weird twisted words, his touch, his threats. How scared I was thinking that my life was going to end right there.

  
I never thought that this could happen when I accepted Unknow request. So many things were happening right now that I was really confused. And afraid. I keep telling myself that everything is fine now. I’m with Zen. Safe. He came to my rescue.

  
He saved me.

  
He’ll protect me.

  
Everything gonna be fine.

  
I open the bathroom door, still a little shy about being alone with Zen again, and knowing that this time I’m not going back home. There’s no way I come back there in this minute. I couldn’t feel safe there. I walk through the apartment looking for him.

  
“Oh, Hye Young, here you are” Zen says “Are you alright?” he asks, concern in his beautiful features.

  
“I’m fine…” I lie. I’m not.

  
I can tell he doesn’t believe me, but he let me be for now. He’s so kind.

  
“Come to the couch, I made you a cup of tea”

  
Sitting right beside him, he hands me the steaming mug, I blow a little before taking a sip. It’s delicious, sweet and warm. Just what I need right now.

  
“Your hands are cold” he comments.

  
I can’t say a thing. I keep my head down, I don’t want that see me like this. I feel like I’m not myself, I can’t control what I feel.

  
Everything comes back to my mind, the fear, the hopelessness. I was so afraid of dying… I was scared of losing all the beautiful things that were happening to me. The RFA, all the work I made for the party, all the marvelous people I had meet thanks to that app: Yoosung, Jaehee, 707, Jumin, V, and Zen… Zen, I was so scared of losing what we have. What we might have.

  
Without saying a word, Zen took the mug from my hands and place it on the floor, one of his hands caresses one of my cheeks. I didn’t realize I was crying till I see him cleaning my tears. His eyes full of concern. Full of… _love_.

  
“I’m sorry… I…”

  
“Shhh…” he says before take me in his arms. His embrace bringing down my barriers. I can’t hold it anymore, I let all go out. All the tears. All the fears. All my feelings.

  
All my hopes.

  
He hugs me even harder, like he could make me part of him to keep me safe. We are so close, my head nested in his strong chest, his hand caressing my hair. I let a whisper leave my lips.

  
“I was really scared, Zen…” I manage to say.

  
“No need to say anything, my love. I was scared too” he confess before leave soft kisses on my head “Promise me you’ll never leave my side. I’ll protect you from everything, I promise”

  
His eyes fixed in mine, I can’t look away. My heart is beating too fast that I'm afraid he'll hear it.

  
“I don’t want to leave you”

  
“Neither do I. Hye Young, I love you… I know some people will think is too soon, that we doesn’t know each other too well, but the true is, that I know, deep down, that you’re the one. I never feel this way before. I think that I never could overcome all the things that were happening” he shakes his head remembering “without you, Hye Young. You’re really important to me”

  
“Zen… I…”

  
“Shh…” one of his fingers it’s against my lips “There’s no need for you to say it right now, I just wanted to you to know how I feel. I’ll wait till you’re ready, love”

  
Before I can say to him that I love him too, he kiss me. His lips are incredible soft against mine, it feels like feathers caressing my lips. I don’t want it to stop.

  
When his lips start moving faster against mine it’s like coming back to life. I can’t help but hang on his shirt to keep balance, one of his hands is in my neck keeping me close to him, the other travels up and down my back giving me goose bumps.

  
I feel his heartbeat in my chest, we are so close and still… It’s not enough. I want more. I want everything.

  
“Zen…” I whisper when his lips leave mine just to travel down my jaw line. He leaves soft butterfly kisses all around it before going to my neck. A little moan scape from my parted lips when he kiss a particular sensitive spot there. I hug him harder.

  
“Tell me…” he says against my skin, his voice huskier, his breathing agitated “Tell me to stop right now and I’ll do it…”

  
My hands leave his shirt to take his face between them. I look him right in the eyes. Those red wine eyes full of lust. Full of love.

  
“I don’t want you to stop” I say.

  
“Hye Young…”

  
He kiss me again. And again and again. His hands travel up and down my body making me feel like I never feel before. This is so new, so overwhelming. A part of me is a little scared of what is going to happen, but when I see Zen in the eyes I know that I don’t want to be with anyone. I just want him.

  
Forever.

  
I want to be _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
